Two Forgotten Sorceresses
by SnoodleyTurtle
Summary: Two sorceresss, unknown by the common preson, not in the movie. Here is their story. The adopted daughter of Balthazar and Veronica, who is on Horvath's "list" and a daughter of an executed knight pursued by Morgana; each have extrordinary powers and both intresting pasts and futures. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Two forgotten sorceresses

**Hi! Snoodleyturtle and Tora n tsume here! We absolutely love the movie Sorcerer's Apprentice so we made our own sorceresses. This story is about our characters throughout, before, and after the movie's time frame. Disclaimer: we (sadly) do not own any characters besides Gracelyn and Tristan. So this is our first chapter and it is about Gracelyn. Enjoy!**

Chapter one: Gracelyn is received

The wind and rain crashed into the windows as Merlin taught his three trusted apprentices, Balthazar, Veronica, and Horvath how to levitate and defy gravity enough to be able to climb walls and hang from the ceiling. Veronica had succeeded, for it was easy to her, but Horvath and Balthazar were failing miserably. "Ha! This is so simple Master" Veronica bragged to Merlin. "I do not know why the other two are failing at this task."

"All in good time; this spell takes much practice," Merlin replied to save the other apprentices from further humiliation as he continued to read through his Encantus. Suddenly the wind shook the door of the building so ferociously that it was forced open. All three apprentices who were now all hanging from the ceiling dropped to the floor in surprise. As the apprentices lay in a heap, Merlin shut the door. When doing so, Merlin stumbled over a lump of cloth that had apparently had been blown in. He picked it up, and to his utter astonishment he found a little baby girl with piercing blue eyes. Around her neck was an engraved pendant and clutched in the baby's hand was a tiny rose bud. By this time the apprentices had reassembled themselves and had crowded their master to see the mysterious lump.

"Ohh! A Baby! Can we keep her?" Squealed Veronica. She loved kids, especially babies, and she dearly wanted some of her own someday. The two boy apprentices were not as impressed but Balthazar thought that if Veronica liked this baby and wanted to keep it than he wasn't going to say no. Trying to look as interested as she did Balthazar asked, "Do we know what her name is?" All of them stood and thought of the answer until Horvath answered hastily, "It is on her pendant; look it says Gracelyn Jane Wilk." He did not understand babies and he just wanted to throw her back outside, but of course, Veronica was interested and he did not want to disappoint her.

"Aww, what a beautiful name!" Veronica admired as she took the now-awake-and-crying baby out of Merlin's hands. "Hmmmm, I know! She needs to be a part of our sorcerer family!" Veronica said indicating that she feels that her master and fellow colleges were like family to her. After considering her options, she announced, "Let us make her name Gracelyn Jane Blake instead, for that is the best last name of our group. Both Balthazar and Veronica blushed, and Horvath seethed with anger; Veronica had picked Balthazar's last name for the child, not his.

"Very well, now back to training", Merlin said, interrupting an almost outburst from Horvath. "That is quite enough excitement for one night", he continued as he climbed up a wall and hung on the ceiling, anticipating his apprentices to follow him and to currently forget the baby that fate had put in to their care.


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** chapter! Still about Gracelyn and same disclaimer as chapter 1. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: life as a sorceress

Two years have passed, each with Horvath growing more jealous of Veronica and Balthazar as they took care of their adopted child, Gracelyn. Horvath was not included in their threesome family. At the age of two, Gracelyn begun training as a sorceress with her rose bud that she had clutched as a baby as her magical item. She was good considering her age, and the apprentices and Merlin only had to save their training center/house from being burned down or destroyed three times. The years past and soon Gracelyn learned about her past and was taught different spells by her family at age eight. Merlin would teach some spells, Veronica some, and Balthazar some more. Her favorite lessons were with Horvath though. He shared with her more interesting spells like shape shipping and invisibility instead of plain old plasma bolts. Later on, it is said that teaching Gracelyn was the best and happiest moments in Horvath's life.

That did not last for long though. At age ten, Horvath disappeared leaving everyone confused, then one night Horvath returned. He had to find Gracelyn and bring her to Morgana; convert her to his side; convince her that Balthazar and Veronica do not want her. You see, Horvath had grown tired of Balthazar and Veronica hogging Gracelyn, but especially being together. Veronica chose Balthazar instead of him and it was time to take revenge by destroying them and Merlin and taking Gracelyn.

"Stay right here and continue studying your Encantus", Balthazar told Gracelyn as he left the study room to go make lunch for his beloved Veronica , Gracelyn, and his master Merlin. Gracelyn was fine with this for it happened every day, so she went back to studying her spells. Study, study, study. Yawn. She was going to disobey her father to go play dolls with her mom Veronica, but the window shattered instead as Horvath entered the room, locking the doors.

"Horvath! Am I so glad to see you! Want to play dolls with me? I had fun making them fly last time, and the fireworks; awesome!" Gracelyn said as she ran toward her "long- lost" friend. "Shut up, there is no time for your games", Horvath harshly answered. Then, more gently, he quickly followed with, "Come with me; together we shall let Morgana rule the world!"

"What do you mean uncle? Morgana is a forbidden name to mention here and I will not disobey my mom, dad, or Merlin", Gracelyn answered strongly. She was scared, for she had never seen Horvath like this.

"You foolish child! I am not your uncle and you know that. Also do you really think Balthazar and Veronica love you; you are just being used because of your powers." Horvath yelled in a near chuckle. Before she could answer, Horvath decided that he would just kidnap her and either she would become a Morganian with him or he would kill her later. Whatever he decided to do though, he needed to do it fast; he did not want Balthazar, Veronica, or Merlin interrupting his plans. Angrily, Gracelyn conjured a plasma bolt when Horvath was not looking but he sensed it and leapt to grab her magic token that was pinned in her hair. He succeeded and Gracelyn crumpled to the ground in a heap, unconscious and powerless.

Balthazar, who was making roast beast, heard a commotion coming from the study room and went to check on Gracelyn but found the door locked. "Gracelyn open this door immediately!" he shouted but silence followed. Finally Balthazar broke open the door to find nothing and no one but shattered glass, Horvath's foot prints and a single rose petal. Balthazar knew that the unthinkable had happened: Gracelyn had been kidnapped by hi s best friend.

**Hope you liked it and once again, review please. **


End file.
